Waffles
by SeaGoatsUnite
Summary: It's Naruto's Birthday. What does Hinata have in store for him? One shot.


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. But a really hot guy named Kishimoto does. Wonder if he's single? Hmm….

* * *

In a house in a far a way land our blonde hero is waking up. The sun is bright and the birds are chirping. Next to him in bed is his wife of three years. After a night of wonderful lovemaking, he is mesmerized by the long blue hair and pale skin. He stretches and gets up. Tiptoeing past Hinata, he makes his way to the kitchen and looks through the cupboards. Funny how married life changes things. He sees his regular stock of ramen and bypasses it for the "other stuff". Yes, regular food that Hinata insists on having in the house. Why that is, he's still baffled, but because he loves her, he reasons, he can live with it. However, he still knows nothing compares to ramen. 

After finding the correct box of pancake mix, he opens it and dumps a bunch in the mixing bowl. He then stands in front of the fridge looking lost. Grabbing the box and rereading the instructions, he grabs the eggs and milk. Pouring a generous amount of milk and "folding" the eggs in, he beats the mix rigorously. Hinata should be getting up in a few minutes, so he finds the thing called the waffle iron. It looks nothing like the iron he irons his shirt with. Funny. He pours the thick, chunky batter on the griddles. As he waits for the waffles to cook, he grabs a tray and a glass of OJ. Kakashi-sensei told him it was better to drink than milk. Especially since it didn't expire.

He walks out to their flower garden and picks a pretty sunflower and puts it on the tray next to the plate and silverware. He looks over at the waffles, hmmm, they still haven't risen. Maybe they take longer than he thought. They took no time at all when Hinata makes them, why are they taking so long now? He shuts the griddles together and there is a loud plop on the counter as the batter from the other side leeks out. Hmmm, weird contraption. Finally, he sees that the waffles are starting to brown. Hinata said that once things are brown, they are done. He pries the waffle iron open and peels the waffle off. It seems heavier than normal. Hmm.. Oh well.

He starts walking upstairs and hears his wife starting to stir. He opens the door with his foot after realizing it is hard to hold a tray and open it with out hands. Upon entering he sees Hinata clearing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. What do you have in your hands?"

"Oh, well, I figured you would want the Rokudaime to deliver you breakfast in bed one of these days, so here he is. Hope you like it."

"But, Naruto, it's your birthday. I was getting up to make you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, really? That was great of you to think that."

"I suppose, we will have to share my breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

He eagerly walks over to the bed and sits down next to her. She looks shyly at him. He wonders why after so long together, she is shy all of a sudden. In her head and heart, she has known for a week now. Sakura-chan confirmed it. Although, Hinata wanted to keep it hushed up and surprise him. She looks down at the plate in front of her and gulps. Just what are those lumps in her waffle? She gathers strength from the heavens and takes a bite.

"Naruto, this is good," she chokes out, "but, why are there egg shells in the waffle?" She giggles and ruffles his hair. He looks defeated, but, she reassures him.

"The batter said to fold them in. So I did. Sorry if you don't like it."

"No, no, they are perfectly fine."

"Really Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, because you made them. You are the sweetest husband in the world. And for being the best husband, I want to give you your gift now."

"Oohh, what is it? Wait, I don't see a present anywhere." He looks around perplexed

"It's right here, Rokudaime-sama." She takes his hand in hers and leads it to her stomach. He is baffled for a moment, and she explains.

"Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant. We will be parents in nine months. You will be a father, and together we will have a family. Are you happy?"

Putting on his best fox grin, he knocks the tray to the floor in order to envelop her in a hug. She laughs and hugs him back.

"Wow, me, a dad. The "dobe", the former town loser, is gonna be a father. I am so happy. That is the best gift a guy could ever receive. I love you Hinata-chan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. My favorite fox."

The papers that day reported on this joyous occasion. Somewhere in Konoha, three former sensei's of the Rokudaime were celebrating in a bar, a pink haired Medic-nin and a raven haired-jounin instructor were celebrating the news holding hands in the local market reading the newspaper. Across town, a prestigious clan head had a tear in his eye for his daughter and her husband, whom seem to have found their true callings in life. After all, he thought it would be fun to be a grandfather. He had never been more proud of them both.


End file.
